Caught In The Act
by brokenwings666
Summary: REQUEST. Sakura sat in her room leaning against the headboard, her mother walks by witht he laundry, she stops in her tracks hearing a low moan that's coming from her daughters room, what happens when Mebuki confronts her daughter.
1. Chapter 1

Sakura sat in her room leaning against her wall sitting on her bed, this is the first time in a long time she could be alone without having to worry about everyone's problems, missions. It was time for her to relax, have time for herself. Sakura began to take off her shirt, her hands reaching under bra feeling her breasts up touching the nubs rubbing them. She soon took her bra off, she took off her remaining garments as well leaving her naked.

She slouched down laying sprawled out on her bed, her legs spread open, her hands traveled roaming up her sides before touching her breasts rubbing them together, she pulled at the nub making them erect. She moaned out at the sensitive touch.

Mebuki, her mother had walked past with the laundry, she heard Sakura moan out and blushed slightly, and she thought she should move on only to her, Sakura moan out her name. Mebuki drops the basket and quickly picking it up hoping Sakura didn't hear that.

Sakura heard that drop but ignored it, her hand wandered down playing with the little pink hairs on her pussy before touching her pussy rubbing and stroking herself, and she dipped her fingers lower stroking herself harder teasing her fingers inside herself as well, moaning out. She pictured her mother, Mebuki above her doing this to her, touching her, kissing her, thrusting her fingers inside her tight wet pussy, imagining this just aroused her more.

"Ah….Mebuki…I love it when you touch me…More…Harder..." Sakura moans out.

Mebuki blushed she sat next to Sakura's door listening in, She reached a hand inside her dress going under her bra touching her breasts while another hand went inside her pink pants stroking her womanhood listening to the sweet sounds of the girl in the bedroom which turned her on.

She thrusted two of her fingers inside of herself moaning out her mother's name as she thrusted them inside her, she knew it was wrong but she frankly didn't care, she tried to get the beautiful woman off her mind, but she couldn't.

Mebuki couldn't handle this, she stopped herself and barraged into Sakura's room, she stood there. Sakura stopped touching herself, she blushed embarrassed as she immediately wrapped the blanket on herself to cover herself.

"M-Mom…I…Don't know how to explain this…I'm sorry..." Sakura says mortified.

Mebuki only came closer a grin on her face, she ripped the blanket off of Sakura leaving her in her naked form, she leaned down and kissed the younger girl.

It didn't take long for Sakura to melt into the kiss, Mebuki got on top of Sakura continuing to kiss her, her tongue licked at Sakura's bottom lip hungrily asking for entrance. Sakura agreed and let her tongue slip inside and explore her mouth making her moan out into the kiss.

Mebuki's hands roamed down her fingers touching Sakura's wet pussy, stroking it softly making Sakura whimper into the kiss, Mebuki thrusted two of her fingers inside Sakura thrusting them hard and fast making Sakura pull away from the kiss and groan out moaning her name throwing her head back, Mebuki's mouth latched onto one of Sakura's nipples sucking on it and licking it as her other hand rubbed the other one and the other hand intruded Sakura's entrance.

Sakura moaned out in pleasure, as her mother thrusted two fingers inside her wet entrance, while she sucked on her nipple and played with the other, Mebuki pulled away and focused on moving her fingers in and out of Sakura soaking them as they made Sakura wetter, you could hear the sloshing of her wet dripping onto Mebuki's fingers as she thrusted furiously inside her daughter, she hit her special spot that made the pink haired girl spasm Sakura moaned out loudly cumming onto Mebuki's hand. Sakura laid back panting heavily from the intense pleasure she had received recovering, Mebuki pulled out and kissed her daughter's forehead before getting off the bed to leave the room

Sakura quickly pulled her mother back not wanting her to go, she planting a kiss on her mother pulling her back to the bed, Mebuki kissed back. Sakura switched their positions she was straddling Mebuki, her wetness dripping onto Mebuki's thigh. Sakura darted her tongue inside her mother's mouth exploring the hot cavern, their tongues brushed earning a moan from both of them, the two tongues dance

Sakura unzipped her mother's white dress slipping it down, her bra revealed, Sakura removed herself quickly taking it off before removing her pink soaked pants leaving her in her white bra and white pre-cum soaked undies.

Mebuki pulls away and blushes. "S-Sakura…We shouldn't be doing this…"

"It's too late now, you've already fucked me so I'm repaying…plus it's not wrong, families around here get intimate with their related anyway." Sakura replies unsnapping her mother's bra eagerly revealing her breasts, her erect nipples staring Sakura in the face.

Mebuki only smiled, she moaned when she felt her nipples being tugged on, Sakura pulled them twisting and rubbing them. Sakura had never done this with a woman before but she figured what she's done to herself she can do to another female. She smiled and bent down licking the harden nub making Mebuki whine, Sakura engulfed the hard nub hurriedly wanting to feel it in her mouth, she sucking on it, her tongue swirling around the pink nipple, nipping at it slightly making her mother whine a bit. Sakura pulled away kissing it before moving to the other one giving it the same treatment.

Sakura continued her way down, she licked down her mother's stomach nipping at it giving love bites before licking her navel, she reached Mebuki's woman hood, She spread her mother's legs so she could get better view, Mebuki blushed.

"You don't have to do that, S-Sakura." She says stroking her through the thin fabric making Mebuki moan lightly. Stopping her teasing, Sakura removed the remaining fabric.

Sakura smirked and immediately moved in and furiously sucked on her womanhood making the older woman moan out throwing her head back in pleasure, her tongue ran up and down circling Mebuki's clit lapping at the sensitive ball making her mother whine and squirm slightly. Sakura inserted two fingers thrusting them in and out of her at a fast speed, Mebuki moved into them making them go in deeper making her groan out. Sakura added another finger stretching her wider. Sakura sucked on her clit running her tongue over the sensitive ball, Sakura moved away from her clit sliding her tongue up and down her slit, She removed her fingers and continued to slide it up and down her slit, coming close to, but not touching, Mebuki's now swollen clit.

This slow torture seemed to last forever for Mebuki, Sakura finally began to softly rub her mother's aching swollen pearl, Mebuki gave out a long desperate moan wanting to feel more, Sakura inside her. Sakura slid her tongue inside Mebuki's wet pussy lapping up her juices, she thrusted her tongue in and out as she rubbed Mebuki's clit making her arch even more against the mattress. Mebuki's entire body felt as though it were on fire. She grabbed and rubbed at her breasts, roughly twisting and pinching her nipples.

Sakura moved away and slid up to kiss her mother passionately, Sakura then thrusted three of her fingers back into Mebuki's entrance, Sakura pulled away from Mebuki's lips latching onto one of her harden nipples sucking on it, Mebuki's legs shook violently as she came with a loud moan of Sakura's name.

Sakura pulled away and got on top of her mother, her ass in front of her Mebuki's face, Sakura kept Mebuki's legs spread and placed her head between sucking and licking her wet dripping pussy, Mebuki returned the favor, her tongue sliding along Sakura's slit sucking on her woman hood, her tongue circling her clit sucking on it, Mebuki inserted two fingers thrusting them in and out of Sakura making her moan out, the pink haired Haruno furiously continued to licked and suck at Mebuki's pussy, it was hard to stay focused when the one you're trying pleasure is pleasuring you at the same time.

Mebuki entered another finger stretching Sakura out, with a slight cry from Sakura it soon turned into a blissful loud moan as Mebuki thrusted into her and her tongue worked on her swollen pearl.

"Ah...Yes…that feels good…Don't stop..." Sakura moans out.

Mebuki thrusted in and out as she licked her clit furiously, she hit Sakura's prostate sending her over the edge cumming furiously onto her fingers and face which Mebuki happily cleaned it up.

Sakura got off and laid next to her mom cuddling with her, she messed around with Mebuki's breasts as they laid there panting.

"Best thing that could ever happen when getting caught…" Sakura says with a smile plastered on her pleased face.

"I...love you, Sakura." Mebuki replies kissing her head.

"I...love you...too." the pink haired girl replies kissing her passionately before the two fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

It was early in the morning, Mebuki and Sakura were asleep from another great night of sex. They were so sound asleep they didn't hear the door.

At the door was Kushina and Naruko Uzumaki, knowing Kushina's temper got tired of waiting and grabbed the key that was in her bag. Good thing Mebuki gave her key just in case of emergencies and worry. Kushina and Naruko enter the house searching, they go to the room where the two girls were which was Mebuki's bedroom. The two see sex toys and leaking juices coming out of Sakura and Mebuki, this turned the two on.

Kushina clears her throat. "I knew you two were close but not this close…"

Sakura and Mebuki wake up their eyes widen with fear of the two finding them out.

"Don't worry we won't say anything if…" Kushina says.

"If what?" Sakura questions.

"As long as we can watch the two of you have sex." Kushina says blushing feeling like a complete pervert but didn't care because she was really aroused.

"Absolutely not, Not in a million years...this is a private thing..." Mebuki cuts in.

"But mom, come on we've been found out so it doesn't matter...plus it would be fun and hot to put on a little show." Sakura says feeling aroused at the thought of being watched.

"Fine, I guess we could." Mebuki replies.

"But we'd like to see Sakura rid you with that strap on." Naruko buts in smirking as she and her mother Kushina take a sit in chairs that were by the desk.

"Challenge accepted." Sakura says smirking as she got the strap on putting it on staring at her mother seductively.

Sakura turns to her mother and wraps her arms around her waist pulling her closer kissing her, Mebuki kisses her back her tongue entering Sakura's mouth exploring it.

The young Haruno pulled away and kissed down her mother's neck sucking at the sensitive flesh earning a light moan out of the woman. Sakura's hands kneaded into the mounds of flesh of Mebuki's breasts moving down she takes one of her nipples into her mouth sucking on it while she tugged on the other one making Mebuki squirm under her.

Sakura moves up and kisses her lover quickly before placing the strap on in front of Mebuki's wet pussy teasing it in.

"S-Sakura….Do it already." Mebuki whines.

"So impatient, mom. As you wish." Sakura whispers into Mebuki's ear loud enough for their audience to hear.

Mebuki moans out loudly as Sakura plunges into her warmth, she thrusted in and out of her a fast speed making Mebuki moan out loud grabbing onto the bed sheets, you could hear the smacking of their skin slapping together as Sakura thrusted ferociously into her mother. you could hear the sloshing of Mebuki's wet cum as she was being thrusted into.

Sakura grabs Mebuki's hips to keep grip of her and angle herself better, she thrusts inside the wet heat rapidly making Mebuki arch off the bed moaning out loud, Sakura latched onto one of her mother's erect nipple sucking on it as she soon thrusted into her mother's prostate over and over, Mebuki's legs shook and she tightened onto the strap on moan out with a low and long moan cumming onto it.

Sakura pulls out and takes it off sucking on it cleaning her juices, soon was heard a long moan.


	3. Chapter 3

A few month had passed since the two had gotten together, Sakura would make excuses to her parents to go out and spend time with her lover like for instants the Hokage wants to train then I'm going to spend the night at a friend's house, those kind of excuses.

It was August 2, Tsunade's birthday, Sakura had snuck into Tsunade's house, thankful of the key Tsunade had given her. She had a brown bag with her she placed it by the couch and went to the bedroom to see her teacher and lover sound asleep, she smiled before silently getting on the bed, Tsunade was wearing a beautiful night-gown, and it seemed she didn't wear underwear with it.

Sakura placed a kiss on the blonde before moving down to Tsunade's womanhood. Tsunade was slowly waken by a sensation that felt great in her body, she looked to see her girlfriend was in between her legs giving her attention. Sakura licked the slit softly before licking the clit sucking on it, she then placed two fingers inside the blonde pumping inside her as she licked around her slit sucking on it, she pulled out and bent further, her tongue going inside her licking her while her fingers played with Tsunade's clit, Tsunade moaned out as her back arched into the touch making Sakura's tongue go in deeper.

Sakura pulled her tongue out and licked the slit slowly, she then rubbed her fingers on her womanhood, and Sakura put her two fingers back inside the Hokage thrusting them in and out fast, you can hear the sloshing of Tsunade's cum as she pumped her fingers inside her, Sakura felt Tsunade's walls around her fingers contracting, they squeezed tightly she moaned out loud releasing on Sakura's fingers. Sakura soon pulled them out sucking on them before she started to take in all of Tsunade's sweet juices.

"B-Best…W-Wake up call ever…" Tsunade pants.

Sakura jumps up and gets off the bed, she turns to look at her lover with a smile.

"Get up, Get dressed. Make sure it's a skirt, No underwear. I'll wait for you out in the living room." Sakura says.

"You could stay here, Miss Haruno and I can return the favor..." Tsunade says with a smirk.

"Nope, I'm taking you out, it's your birthday which reminds me…Happy Birthday." Sakura replies kissing the Hokage passionately.

She kisses back tasting herself, she pulls away. "Thank you, Sakura."

Before Sakura left the room, she handed Tsunade a black box. "I hope you like it."

Sakura smiles leaves the room so the Hokage could get dressed. Sakura sat in the living room on the couch waiting for her lover, Sakura was wearing a white zip in the front short tight dress and some knee high boots. She was thinking about Tsunade which she did a lot still even though they're together. She was thinking about her in the shower, her hot soaking body in the steamy shower, the water dripping onto her wet sweaty skin from the heat of the shower. Tsunade running her hands all around her body. It made her horny but she had to contain herself for a bit so she picked up a random magazine that was laying on the counter and started looking it over.

Tsunade soon came out to the living room, her hair was in her usual low pigtails, a white off the shoulder button up shirt, a black skirt and heeled sandals. The gift Sakura had given her was a heart necklace on the back was engraved 'I love you, Forever Sakura.' Which she was wearing.

"I love it and I love you." Tsunade says picking the girl off the couch and kissing her passionately.

Sakura pulled away and grabbed her hand and walked out the door, Sakura and Tsunade had gone to the movie theater, they had gotten a private screening being the Hokage had perks in things like this. They went to see the movie Tsunade had wanted to see really badly. Sakura sat next to her bored of the movie. She placed her hand in between Tsunade's thighs rubbing them and squeezing them, Tsunade moaned slightly at the friction, Sakura smirked when she got out of her seat and knelt between Tsunade's legs.

"S-Sakura…We're supposed to be watching the movie." Tsunade says.

"Well…I got bored…You watch, I'll entertain myself." Sakura smirks as she placed her head in between Tsunade's crotch.

She used her hands to spread Tsunade's legs wide so she could get a better view. She lapped at the slit before licking at Tsunade's clit, she licked small circles around it before sucking on it earning a low moan from the birthday girl. Sakura sucked on it earning a louder moan. Sakura thrusted three of her fingers inside Tsunade's pussy thrusting in and out hard and fast making the older one slide down a bit closing her eyes and leaning back enjoying it. Sakura continued her motions, she pulled her fingers out and put her tongue inside her licking and sucking on her. Tsunade tensed up and came inside Sakura's mouth, Sakura happily digested all of her sweet release.

The movie had ended, Tsunade didn't even know what happened because of the sexual Sakura who had pleasured her again. They then made their way to the beach they had walked on the beach barefoot and then went to the Konaha Cafe which had a little outside café to eat. Everything was already prepared for the two with Tsunade's favorite. They ate and soon were eating dessert, the two were eating a delicious white cake with strawberries on it.

Sakura bored of sitting there, her foot reached out to play around with Tsunade's womanhood, Tsunade eyes went wide and looked at Sakura then down at her womanhood who Sakura's bare foot was messing with.

"S-Sakura…" Tsunade whispers.

Sakura doesn't reply, she only squeezes her foot harder as she plays with her pussy, Tsunade bites her lip to keep her from moaning. Sakura continued her motion on Tsunade having her release on her foot and on the floor.

"What's gotten into you, Sakura?" Tsunade questions recovering.

"You don't remember?" Sakura questions smirking slightly.

"Remember what?" Tsunade replies.

"You wished that I would top you for once instead of the other way around so here I am fulfilling some of that wish." Sakura says.

Tsunade and Sakura soon leave the café, going back to the Hokage's house. Before going to the bedroom, Sakura grabbed her bag. Immediately getting to the bedroom Sakura gently pushed Tsunade against the wall kissing her passionately, Tsunade kissed the pink haired girl back.

The two soon topple over to the bed, Sakura pushed Tsunade down on the bed and got on top of her, Sakura unbuttoned Tsunade's shirt quickly taking it off of her, Sakura smirked when she saw Tsunade didn't wear a bra, she then kissed down her neck sucking at the nape making the older woman moan slightly, she then moved down kissing down her chest, her mouth latched onto the right nipple circling the nip with her tongue then sucking on while pulling on the other one making the nubs hard. She pulled away from the nipples giving each of them short sweet licks before moving on to kissing down her torso, her tongue reached her navel and she dipped it in earning a giggle from the hokage before going back up with a slow torturous lick.

Sakura unbuttoned Tsunade's skirt sliding it off of her, she saw that the blonde was dripping wet, she smirk as she lightly brushed her hand touching her inner thighs. She then moved away from her, Tsunade got up to bring the girl back down only to get a no, no-no look.

Sakura got up from the bed standing in front of her, she began doing a sexy dance moving her hips placing her hands on her body as she unzipped her short little white dress slowly in the front, and she then removed it. Tsunade went to touch the pink haired girl only to get shot down.

"I'm not done, Hokage...You know…I've been really looking forward to this…making you beg under my mercy, I've thought about it…and it's made me very very…wet." Sakura says seductively unclasping her light pink bra making it drop to the floor.

Sakura touched her breasts cupping them in her hands making them clasp together, she then roamed her hands down her stomach touching the panties line teasing to take them off, this scene, her lover stripping in front of her sexily had made Tsunade's body feel hot, and her heartbeat was racing as she felt herself throbbing down there getting turned on even more. Sakura slowly began to take her white with a pink bow in the front underwear off leaving them on the floor, she walked over and kisses her lover passionately her tongue darting into the older woman's mouth exploring the hot carven, their tongues clashing doing a dance of love, moans escaped from the room, Sakura moved down to Tsunade's pussy wasting no time in sucking on her clit running her tongue over it making the blonde moan out loud her head thrown back in pleasure. Sakura's tongue licks going inside her circling her tongue inside her making Tsunade arch her back into her moaning out as Sakura's tongue went in deeper, She felt Tsunade's walls close in on her tongue as she came into her mouth, she swallowed her all her sweet juices and pulled her tongue out.

She kissed her passionately before reaching down into her bag, she pulled out a strap on dildo strapping it on herself, she then pulled out a bottle of lubricant pouring it on the pink dildo, and she tossed the bottle and positioned herself to the blushing Tsunade's entrance. She wasted no time and thrusted it in, she made rhythm quickly moving her hips thrusting the dildo inside her, her skin pressing against Tsunade's sweaty sweet body. Sakura soon was sweating from the work she was doing, Tsunade decided to put some effort in by grabbing both of Sakura's nipples twisting and pulling on them.

Sakura moaned out and thrusted in deeply hitting Tsunade's prostate making the blonde gasp out pulling away gripping the sheets, Sakura grabbed onto Tsunade's hips to make a better angle to thrust into, she continued to hit that special spot that made the Hokage tick, moaning out Sakura's name in bliss as her walls closed on the dildo making her cum violently. Sakura pulled out of the birthday girl. Tsunade panting recovered their chakra to go again, Tsunade flipped their positions so she was on top of Sakura who was down leaning against the headboard, Tsunade presses down on the strap on inching herself in one go back onto it, she began to bounce up and down on it moaning out, Sakura helps by thrusting up pleasuring Tsunade and herself as well. The two scream each other's as they come together.

After a few minutes of recovering, Tsunade gets off the strap on and sits on her and looks down to her girlfriend. "You're not done are you, Sakura?"

Sakura smirks. "Hell no." She get Tsunade on all fours positioning herself to her entrance again.

Sakura pushes in at one go making the blonde Hokage moan out shutting her eyes closed enjoying it, Sakura pounded into Tsunade fast and so hard you could hear their skin slapping against each other, Sakura grabbed digging her sharp nails into Tsunade's hips thrusting with all her might, Tsunade climaxes, her cum soaking the sheets, Sakura continued thrusting into her harder making herself come as well. Sakura pulled out and took the strap on off, she sucked on it seductively looking at the blonde, and Tsunade laid back and watched her lick some of the juices that were sticking on the strap on, it started to make her horny again. Sakura saw the look in Tsunade's eyes and she smirked before putting the dildo down.

Sakura got on top of the blonde her ass facing Tsunade's face and her mouth was lapping up on her pussy, sucking on her licking some of the cum that was left, she teased her entrance by dipping her tongue in once in a while making the blonde moan out, she furiously sucked on Sakura's womanhood, she stopped and started licking the slit before going to lick circles around the clit, she rubbed her pussy with her fingers making the pink haired girl moan out and put her face in deeper sucking on it furiously, Tsunade dipped her tongue inside the pink's entrance and sucked on her. The friction on both girls made the two girl release violently, Tsunade came into Sakura's mouth as well soaked the bed, Sakura enjoyed all her sweet juices , Sakura's release was in Tsunade's mouth and some dripped on her breasts.

Sakura got off and laid next to her panting slightly, she grabbed Tsunade's breast licking her cum off of them tasting her sweet juice that flowed in her. She laid on Tsunade's chest resting.

"Happy Birthday, Honey. I love you." Sakura says.

"Thank you, I love you too." Tsunade replies kissing her passionately before the two fall asleep together happily.


	4. Chapter 4

It was the night of their double date, Mebuki and Sakura discussed it and thought it would be fun. They showed up at Kushina's house. Mebuki was wearing a cute black dress and Sakura was wearing a lacy pink tank top and a white skirt.

Kushina answered the door with a smile on her face, she looked pretty with her short revealing red-hot dress, and Kushina happily invited them inside. Naruko was lighting the candles, she was wearing a jean short skirt with an orange low-cut shirt. She turns to them with a smile.

The pairs eat their dinner, underneath the table each other couples were entangling their feet with their lover, and they were drinking red wine. After dinner, they were eating a delicious dessert.

"Thank you for having us over, it was lovely." Mebuki says.

"It's was great, great discussion and great food we prepared happily." Naruko says.

The four were sitting on the couch drinking more wine, Kushina runs a hand up Sakura's leg, and Sakura blushes slightly. Naruko brushes a hand along Mebuki's shoulder.

"How would the two of you react to a foursome?" Kushina questions.

"No way." Mebuki rejects immediately.

"Mom, come on! It would be fun!" Sakura shouts eager.

"I guess, it would be fun." Mebuki answer.

"Let's start!" Naruko cheers.

Mebuki begins by kissing Sakura, Sakura kisses back. Kushina kisses Naruko. Naruko pulled away and climbed over and pulled Sakura's shirt off tossing it to the floor revealing she wasn't wearing a bra. As Mebuki kissed Sakura. Naruko took in one of Sakura's nipples sucking on one licking it, Sakura pulled away and moaned out. Kushina walked over to Mebuki pulling her away from Sakura and kissed her.

Mebuki kissed back, Kushina stripped her of her dress, Being a naughty girl, Mebuki wasn't wearing a bra or under wear. Luckily, Kushina stripped as well and wasn't wearing any either. Kushina pulled away. Sakura and Naruko were both naked as well

Kushina and Naruko smiled mischievously, and crawled over to Sakura. Each one of them claimed a breast, covering them with kisses and teasing her nipples. Sakura moaned quietly, and wrapped her arms around the two girls. "God," Sakura purred

Mebuki got on her hands and knees, and crawled across the shag-carpeted floor to Sakura. Her mind full of lust, she rubbed her soft face against the Pink haired girl's pussy. She looked Sakura in the eyes. "I'm kind of hungry…Luckily their snacks" the Asian smirks, before slipping aside Mebuki licking her quivering pussy lips, making her moan.

Out of the corner of her eye, Kushina could see Naruko's work. "Fuck, Naruko, you're so hot..." she whispered breathily, then leaned over to kiss the blonde. Naruko grabbed Kushina head and turned it, and suddenly, the two were making out, their faces rubbing against Sakura's breasts.

Hungry for more, Mebuki grabbed the sides of her hips to steady them, she sliding her tongue as far as it would go into her hot, wet slit. Sakura began to buck her hips involuntarily, grinding her cunt against Mebuki's face. "Oh my god!" Sakura screamed, "I'm gonna cum!" The pleasure was like electricity coursing through her body, building up to a level she couldn't handle. Mebuki on her pussy, Kushina and Naruko on her breasts; her entire body was screaming with pleasure.

"Oh fuck! I'm cumming!" Sakura screams.

The pink haired girl's body shook with pleasure. For a brief, beautiful moment, her mind was filled with nothing but ecstasy, as all the pent-up pleasure in her body was released in orgasm. Lewd juices from her pussy squirted out all over Mebuki's little face. Her body exhausted, she collapsed panting for breath.

Kushina was fondling Naruko's breasts, Sakura reached over and kissed Mebuki tasting her own juices on her,

The sex toys are a little too far…," said Naruko.

"Yeah…" Kushina said looking around, then she saw it: the wine bottle. "Mebuki, pass me the wine bottle."

Mebuki grabbed the bottle of bubbly, then handed it to Kushina. The redhead took a drink from the bottle, then got on her knees next to Sakura who had recovered. She pressed the tip of the bottle to Sakura's once again quivering pussy, then licked her lips.

"You ready?" she asked.

Sakura's eyes went wide as Kushina began thrusting the champagne bottle into her pussy. The cold glass felt strangely wonderful inside her wetness. Sakura's back arched with pleasure, as the hard bottle filled her tightness.

Astounded by the display, Mebuki and Naruko sat watching on the opposite couch. Getting handsy, they began excitedly rubbing each other's groins, occasionally leaning over to kiss each other.

"So good!" Sakura cried out. She grabbed her breasts and began kneading her nipples, exploiting all her erogenous zones. Her petite body was nearly convulsing with pleasure.

Becoming more interested in her masturbation partner than the sex show in front of her, Naruko got aroused so much more. Mebuki and Naruko maneuvered themselves on the couch so that their legs interlocked, and they began scissoring.

The mewling pinkette was coming closer and closer to orgasm again. "Fuck me! Give it to me!" With that, Kushina leaned over and began to lap up Sakura's clit while she bottle fucked the girl's pussy. Sakura could take no more. "God!" she cried, "I'm cumming!"

Sakura body quaked as she climaxed. She squirted even more some of her juices going into the bottle and mixing with the bubbly wine. Kushina pulled the bottle out and took a drink of the orgasmic concoction, the mix of sparkling wine and sex juices tasted like sweet ambrosia.

Mebuki went over and kissed Sakura passionately, she licked and sucked at her neck before reaching her hard nipples licking and sucking on them.

Kushina got up and walked over to her drawer pulling out two strapons she gave one to Mebuki which she strapped on. Kushina put hers on as well.

Naruko and Sakura got on all fours soon the two were thrusted into by the other women, Naruko and Sakura kissed each other, their tongues circling around each other's tasting each other. Kushina and Mebuki thrusted fast and hard inside them, Naruko grabbed Sakura's tits pulling them, Sakura did the same with her. The two soon came to climax.

After recovering, they all threw their clothes back on. Mebuki and Sakura stood outside the door, Kushina and Naruko faced them. Kushina's arm was wrapped around Naruko and they smiled happily.

"Great night, thanks for coming over." Kushina says.

"Thanks for having us." Mebuki replies.


	5. Chapter 5

It was a nice sunny day, the birds flew singing their song at the Training Field, The new Team seven was there except Sakura, she was always the early one but today she was about 30 minutes late.

"I wonder what's keeping, Sakura." Naruto says.

Kakashi Hatake and Sai shrug their shoulders, Naruto keeps quiet figuring out that she was probably busy with her duties at the Hospital. The three of them decide to train without her since they figured she was already strong enough already.

* * *

Sakura's leaning back in her chair in her own office, her eyes were closed as she moaned out in pleasure, her hands gripping her mother's hair as she was enjoying the sweet taste of her pussy. Mebuki's tongue lapped at her folds, sucking at her pearl.

"A-Ah...Don't stop..." Sakura moans.

Mebuki's tongue slides up and down speeding up, she moves her head back and fourth to increase the pleasure, As Mebuki licked and sucked at her daughter's wet pussy, you could hear the slurping and the smacking as Mebuki rapidly moved up and down, speeding up some more.

"I'm coming!" Sakura moans. Within seconds she covers Mebuki's face and some of her chair as she squirts everywhere.

The two panting as they recovered, Sakura grabs her mother's hand and performs a hand sign where a secret room appeared.

"It's my own soundproof that only Tsunade only know about since she taught me this jutsu. She told me that I could use it when I didn't want to be disturbed by anyone." She says.

The Haruno girls enter the room, it was a small bedroom with a King size bed and some storage for some clean clothes.

Sakura turns to her mom and smirks. "Thanks for what you did out there, I loved every minute of it but it's my turn to repay you...And then some."

The pink haired girl turns away and does a hand sign making the room disappear from sight so that the two wouldn't be discovered by anyone. Sakura didn't have to say anything because when she turned she saw her mother laid on the bed completely naked rubbing her pussy waiting for her.

* * *

Sakura quickly removes the remaining clothes she was wearing and joined her on the bed getting between her legs she began licking and sucking at her womanhood bring her to a quick orgasm with her tongue and lips. Sakura pulls away and rubs Mebuki's clit, slapping it a few times making her moan.

Sakura rubs her pussy, sliding in a finger pumping it in and out of her, she adds another finger followed by a third moving them inside her, going in deeper making her groan. When she adds a forth finger, she already had her mother screaming in bliss, Sakura's rapidly thrusting her four fingers inside her you could hear the sloshing of her thick honey. She inserts her thumb and moved her fist up, she was inside her elbow deep.

Mebuki laid back, she was moaning up a storm as Sakura moved her arm inside her, she could feel her deep inside her, she rubbed her nipples as she squeezed her breasts together. Sakura could feel her mother's pussy spasming, she picked up speed feeling it throbbing and spasming even more. She pulled out and was rewarded with an blasting orgasm from her mother, splashing her cum in Sakura's face like a geyser.

"I love it when you squirt." Sakura says licking, tasting her yummy honey. She smiles.

* * *

Mebuki's thrown on the bed playfully, Sakura's laying on the oppisite end, Mebuki's still drenched from their last activity. Sakura rubs her foot all around it getting her toes and foot slick from her juices. Mebuki wonders what Sakura is doing when she was thrown off, she moaned as Sakura inserts her big toe inside her quickly followed by the others. Sakura thrusts her whole foot inside her up to her ankle.

Mebuki lost in pleasure shouts. "A-Ah...More...Harder, Sakura!"

Sakura uses some force, she moves her heel inside her picking up pace. Mebuki's lost in her pleasure, she moaning about and thrusting herself on her foot. Sakura moans herself as she hears the sounds of sloshing her foot was making inside her mother while she pounded inside her. Her mothers moans and screams began to grow louder as she was close to her release again.

Sakura takes her foot out and gets on her knees and begans to rapidly lick and suck at her pussy she moves her head back and forth and sucks and licks on her clit and was rewarded with her mother's thick tasting honey that covered her face yet again.

The female ninja lays back letting her mother rest, she gets up and get her favorite toy ready. When she felt her mother was ready she showed she put on a eight inch strapon dick and lubes it up with her and her mothers jucies. Imediately she inserts herself into her mother going to the hilt, missionary position. Mebuki wakes up and realizes she is fucking her with their favorite toy.

"Best wake up call ever." She says. Sakura laughs and goes harder when Mebuki moans.

The headboard banging against the wall excits her as well. Sakura soon flips onto her back and her mother begins to bounce on her as hard as she can, the wetness of the activaties could be heard all around the room. Sakura wastes no time and flips Mebuki on her back on all fours and begins to pound her from behind as hard and fast as she could. Sakura's hips slapping against Mebuki's turned her on even more, she goes harder than before, Mebuki thrusts into her until they both release together, Mebuki soaking the bed and Sakura her dick.

* * *

Sakura energized from the fun they are having, she uses a healing jutsu to replenish their chakra. Sakura pulls out and re-enters her ass, fucking her hard and fast. They love it so much that they release together once again.

Mebuki and Sakura are in the 69 position, licking and sucking up each other's pussy, tasting each other's honey that leaked out. Both of them picked up pace, shaking their heads to increase the pleasure, the two move away before they could cum. They move into each other, their pussies rubbing against each other's as they scissored. Sakura picked up pace smacking her pussy into Mebuki's. The two moaning up a storm, screaming out as the pleasure became too intense as they rubbed against each other which made them release, they soaked each other as well as the sheets.

* * *

Sakura and her mother laid leaning against the headboard in each other's arms, Sakura kissed Mebuki who kissed her back. The pink haired girl slipped her tongue inside her mom's mouth who sucked on it as her own tongue danced around it before moving inside Sakura's mouth deepening the kiss, they pull away.

"I love you, Sakura." Mebuki says.

"I love you too, Mom." Sakura replies kissing her again.


End file.
